1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational mental stimulation devices (such as toys, puzzles, and games), and specifically to creativity building blocks.
2. Prior Art
Playing with building blocks is a wonderful way to activate one's creative abilities. The forms that can be constructed with such building blocks are—to a great extent—a function of the shapes of the building blocks themselves. For example, building blocks in the shape of cubes can be assembled in a certain way; building blocks in the shape of rectangular solids or cylinders lend themselves to other forms of assembly. In addition, the individual shape of each building block has an impact not only on how the block “feels” in the user's hand, but also on the amount of manual satisfaction it creates when the user plays with it in conjunction with other similarly shaped blocks.
There exist a variety of different sets of building blocks, and these come in a variety of different shapes. Some examples include: cubes, rectangular solids, rhombohedrons, dodecahedrons, and hexagonal pyramids. There are, however, no sets of building blocks in which the individual pieces are in the shape of a right golden rhombic pyramid.
Many sets of building blocks use gravity for individual blocks to stick together with one another. Some sets of building blocks, though, use a variety of different means, in addition to gravity, to join and/or assemble the different pieces together. Some examples include: a set using tongue and groove connectors, another providing “mounting structures and interlocking mechanisms,” and, a third using interior strip magnets coupled with exterior “spigots and recesses” to prevent “slippage” between the adjoining faces. All of these attachment systems are cumbersome.